


Навеки никогда

by desterra



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Дон наверняка попадёт в ад. Это не обсуждается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Навеки никогда

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Драббл был написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды The Consultants.  
> 2\. Пользуясь случаем, признаюсь в любви бете этого текста. Людвиг, ты лучший. :)

После смерти Дон наверняка попадёт в ад. Это не обсуждается. Но даже тогда он не сможет отказаться от губительного желания. И это факт, не требующий доказательств.  
Дон не помнит, когда в первый раз захотел провести открытой ладонью по кудряшкам Чарли не в попытке успокоить или поддержать, а просто так, наслаждаясь их упругостью, возможно, путаясь пальцами и массируя кожу головы. Он уже давно привык к болезненным вспышкам желания при виде Чарли, научился держать своих демонов на коротком поводке, пряча их под маской братского участия и лёгкой раздражительности от якобы неуместного внимания. Дон знает, что причина не в том, что Чарли попадает под интересующий его типаж. Да и нет его, определённого. Всё дело в том, что это просто Чарли. С его странностями, неуклюжестью, безумно высоким IQ, сияющим взглядом и щенячьим восторгом. Он словно кричит всем своим видом: вот я, посмотри на меня, заметь же, возьми, всё твоё.  
И Дон привык, сросся с жаждой присвоить, врасти под кожу, заклеймить на глубинном уровне сердца или души.  
Он не может заставить себя не мечтать, не хотеть, не думать. И он точно знает, как это могло бы быть. У него есть несколько устойчивых, не желающих отпускать фантазий. Он может ненавидеть себя за них, но не в силах от них отказаться.  
Самая яркая — это Чарли в его квартире, в его постели. Обнажённый, раскинувшийся на ослепительно-белых простынях. Смуглая влажная кожа почти сияет на их фоне. Его глаза прикрыты, руки цепляются за простынь, согнутые в коленях ноги широко разведены, налитой член прижимается к животу. Чарли еле слышно постанывает от наслаждения. Руки Дона свободно гуляют по распластанному под ним телу. Дразнят соски, гладят ключицы, щекочут рёбра, едва касаются дрожащих кулаков, скользят по внутренней стороне бёдер, разводят колени ещё шире, открывая доступ для горячего языка. Дон медленно проводит им по поджавшимся яичкам, аккуратно прихватывает губами тонкую кожицу, дразнит горячим дыханием основание члена, выписывает языком столь любимые Чарли цифры. Один, два, три. Шестёрка приходится на головку члена, сочащуюся смазкой. Чарли не выдерживает пытку наслаждением и вплетает пальцы в волосы Дона, толкаясь членом в гостеприимно открытый рот. Дон замирает, положив раскрытые ладони на рёбра Чарли, позволяет ему контролировать скорость и глубину проникновения. Так, словно у них в запасе всё время мира.  
Или ещё одна фантазия, приходящая к Дону после особо опасных дел, когда в крови бушует адреналин и никак не получается успокоиться.  
Дон приезжает домой к отцу, пропахший порохом и кофе, забирается в душ, стремясь смыть грязь чужих проступков, когда к нему, смущаясь и подрагивая от нетерпения, присоединяется Чарли. Он прикладывает к губам Дона палец, призывая его к тишине, и, пряча взгляд, вжимается в него всем телом. Душевая заполняется паром, мускусным ароматом желания и тишиной. Шумит лишь вода, стекая по разгорячённым лицам и дальше по гладкой коже. Чарли губами пересчитывает шрамы Дона, словно хочет убедиться, что новых нет, и тянет его руку со своей поясницы вниз. Обхватывает ногами крепкое бедро, забывая, что нужно держаться, чтобы не упасть. Уже твёрдые члены зажаты между ними. Дон ловит губами бешеный пульс на шее Чарли, гладит пальцами пульсирующее колечко мышц. Чарли толкается ближе, одной рукой держась за шею Дона и прикусывая костяшки на другой, чтобы не застонать в голос. Им необходимо быть тихими, ведь где-то там, за пределами ванной комнаты, их отец. Чарли накрывает рот Дона своими губами и требовательно насаживается на его пальцы.  
Но чаще всего в своих фантазиях Дон не представляет определённого места или конкретных условий. В фокусе его внимания только Чарли, разомлевший от долгой, очень долгой прелюдии. Розовеющие следы от нежных, но крепких поцелуев на груди и бёдрах. Глаза прикрыты ладонью. Запрокинутая голова, открытая, беззащитная шея. Дон глубоко, размеренно вколачивается в него, иногда проезжаясь животом по колом стоящему члену. Ритм толчков неспешный, томный, почти болезненный. Дону тесно и горячо. Правильно. Чарли умышленно сжимает мышцы вокруг его члена, требуя большего. Жёстче, глубже, сильнее. Но Дон замирает, погрузившись на всю длину, и принимается вылизывать ключицы Чарли, посылая мелкую дрожь по его телу. Осыпает поцелуями шею, втягивает в рот тонкую мочку и возвращается к неспешному ритму толчков. Долгожданный оргазм подступает медленно и лениво, неспешными волнами. Дон в последний раз прикусывает мочку Чарли, проезжается по простате и резко проводит кулаком по члену Чарли, заставляя его кончить, отправляя в полёт, и срывается следом, ощущая каждой венкой собственного члена судорожную пульсацию.  
Дон часто фантазирует о том, каким может быть секс между ними, как именно выглядит Чарли после оргазма, что именно бормочет, заласканный до отключения мозга и потери связной речи. Он не может отказаться от этих мыслей. Но он никогда не видит об этом снов. Вот только Дон не уверен, что отсутствие эротических сновидений — благо. Потому что по ночам, в забытьи, всё гораздо хуже.  
Они сидят в маленьком уютном кафе неподалёку от института, солнечные лучи путаются в кудряшках Чарли, салфетки исписаны мириадами чисел. Чарли упоённо бормочет о теоремах и формулах, периодически откладывая карандаш, чтобы отломить кусочек торта или глотнуть ароматного кофе. Ему приходится довольствоваться одной рукой, потому что другую держит Дон: не таясь, не скрываясь, устроив их сцепленные ладони на гладком столике, на виду у всего мира. И там, во сне, это никому не кажется неправильным. Чарли фыркает, трётся носом о тёплое плечо Дона и вскидывает их руки в ответ на чьё-то приветствие.  
Этот повторяющийся сон — единственное, что удерживает Дона от попытки воплотить фантазии в реальность.  
После смерти он наверняка попадёт в ад. Это не обсуждается. Но он не потащит за собой Чарли. Потому что приемлемая цена, приходящая к нему во снах, никогда не будет заплачена.


End file.
